This invention relates to a sealed-type aquarium device for fish for enjoyment, and more particularly to an aquarium device for enjoyment fish such as goldfish, tropical fish, aquatic animals or plants, or the like which is constructed in a fully water-tight and air-tight manner except sections of a water tank or aquarium body to which a feed pipe and a drainage pipe are connected.
The words "fish for enjoyment" or "enjoyment fish" used herein are referred to fish such as goldfish, tropical fish or other aquatic animals or plants which are capable of delighting the eye.
A water tank or aquarium body of a conventional aquarium device for enjoyment fish is generally constructed into a well-known geometric shape such as a rectangular shape, or the like. Accordingly, the conventional aquarium device only interest the viewer because of the fish contained therein and not because of the shape of the aquarium.